Surprise Vol 2
by mrscreepyheather
Summary: The second volume of Surprise where Ren is older, the Strawhats have had crazy adventures and a daughter for Zoro and Sanji is on her way.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it took so long but here is the sequel to Surprise. If you haven't read the first one you should it would really help to understand some of this.**

 **Little Ren is older and there are changes for the rest of the crew and a new surprise on its way. I hope you like it.**

 **And some shameless self promoting I posted the first six chapter of an original work about kings and queens and dragons and romance if you would be interested it would be cool if you read it.**

Ren had been sitting in the courtyard clutching the paper in his hands for almost an hour. He was happy, it was his first bounty poster. The picture was of his profile but the sneer on his face of obvious. The bounty wasn't that high but still respectable and given all he did was anger a marine lieutenant it was a good start.

What he did this time was see a pretty young girl being harassed by the marine who not only was making inappropriate comments to her but also stealing the fruit she was selling. Ren jumped in front of the man yelling at him about treating a woman right the marine made other rude comments and received a light kick to the chest for his efforts sending him down the street.

Ren had done many other things with the Strawhats in his thirteen years of life but this was the first time it was taken more seriously. No one seemed to think a child could do the things he'd done like sinking a small marine ship when he was only eight or slicing a building in half to bring it down on the heads of the people threatening a small village. People failed to realize who his parents were. He knew the rumors, he had heard them plenty of times but he was proud of his parentage.

The fact Ren was Zoro's son was obvious based on his looks. He looked more like his Dad everyday. The sharp grey eyes, muscular build and green hair made the comparison easy. The fact Ren started using three sword style when he was ten only solidified it.

The fact only the most loyal believed was that his Daddy Sanji was the one who gave birth to him. Even with everything the Grand Line threw at them a man giving birth to a child was unheard of. He didn't blame people for doubting, it was bizarre but just like all things the Strawhats did they looked at what was possible and blew right past it to unbelievable. Ren did have some of his Daddy's traits, in the looks department he had strands of gold mixed with the green, a more wiry build than Zoro and already had dark hairy legs. He was hoping to grow facial hair next. And he could kick a man across a large field or break concrete no problem.

Ren looked up from the paper in his hands to the majesty in the middle of the courtyard. It was proof of what the Strawhats were capable of. It was a large twisting tree with no leaves but every devil fruit known to man and even some yet to be discovered hung from it branches. It was the source of all devil fruits. It had been a lone tree in the middle of the ocean on a small island. When the devil fruit had been eaten and its user alive the fruit was on the tree. When its user died the fruit left only to return when it was eaten again.

Ren remembered the time it was found. Luffy had yelled "cool!" and said they had to protect it and keep it secret. Luffy was already Pirate King by then and they had found the map for the tree in Roger's stash. Rayleigh hadn't even known about it. A towering fortress was built around the tree with the open courtyard only accessible to Strawhats and those deemed honorary Strawhats like Princess Vivi.

The fortress had been called the King's Throne by most of the Strawhat Fleet Commanders when they were invited to see it and the name stuck. Ren called it home.

He decided he better leave the peace of the courtyard. Dinner would start soon and he wanted to help his Daddy. He stood from the bench he was seated on and closed the door behind him with the door automatically locking. He made a quick pass to greet everyone before heading to the Baratie II. He passed through the corridors and popped his head in to the mechanical room and dock and waved at Uncle Usopp and Uncle Franky who were pouring over ship plans.

He went up the stairs and passed by the library with the small classroom next door and saw his Auntie Robin lost in a new book. He decided not to bother her and continued on his way. Auntie Nami wasn't in the chart room so he moved on. He waved to Uncle Chopper and Auntie Kaya on his way past the small hospital.

He bypassed the rooftop gardens and green house as well as the living quarters and playground and headed to the private kitchen where his Dad, Uncle Luffy, Uncle Brook and Uncle Jimbei were playing cards. "Hey Ren want us to deal you in?" His Dad Zoro asked.

"Nah I'm gonna help Daddy. We have a table of girls coming for one of their birthdays. I hear she's turning fourteen! I bet she's pretty." Ren said dreamily.

"Ugh!" Zoro said. "Why do you have to take after your Daddy like that? Remember the flower rule yeah."

Ren smiled and bowed. "Of course! Only give flowers to the girls I like. But I like all girls!"

He turned around and started making his way to the Baratie II's kitchens but could hear the laughter coming from behind him and his Dad laughing as he said, "Is it the curly eyebrows? It must be the curly eyebrows!"

He thought that was fine, they could laugh. He had two girlfriends already. They only lasted one day while the girls visited for dinner or something but still. Most of the people that came to visit were adults afterall. The only kids around were his cousins. Usopp and Kay had twin boys and Luffy and Nami had a little girl.

Ren walked in the restaurant's kitchens to find his Daddy hard as work. He jumped in next to Sanji and started prepping vegetables.

The kitchen was what Ren remembered of the Baratie. He had visited a few times but they hadn't been back in a few years. Him and his Daddy joked and threw good natured insults at each other and the cooks. He was teased for calling Sanji Daddy still but he just came right back and gave better than he got. He was Sanji's son and could dish the quick words as well as a meal.

In what felt like no time at all the dinning room was filling up. Ren kept peeking out and checking for the table of girls. His Daddy would yell and he would get back to work until he grew distracted again. He was disrupted by Franky's booming voice coming from the transponder snail and announcing a food delivery.

"That'd be you kid." Sanji said.

"But Daddy… send someone else." Ren whined. "I wanna see the girls when they get here. I gotta make a good first impression."

Laughter rang out they had seen enough to know father and son were alike when it came to girls only Sanji was worse. Ren knew it was a lost cause. Even if he did go out to greet the girls and act suave someone would try to embarrass him. "But Ren…" Sanji said. "If you don't bring the delivery up and give me something to do I'll have to go show those girls your baby pictures when they get here."

Ren huffed and crossed his arms. His Daddy wouldn't do something that embarrassing. He hoped.

Sanji's voice took on a stern tone. "Little Marimo I better not repeat myself."

Ren deflated and bowed. "Sorry Daddy. I'll bring it right up."

Down on the dock Ren took the bags of grains and put them on the trolley. An arrogant looking man stepped out of a small boat and began the walk inside the fortress and not up the stairs to the Baratie II. Ren jumped in front of him to stop him. "The restaurant is up those stairs."

The man looked him up and down and scoffed. "I can see idiot. I'm looking for Roronoa Sanji."

Ren squared up. He was shorter than the man by at least a foot but he had trained with every Strawhat and Mihawk. He could easily take him. "What do you want with my Daddy?"

The man made a face of disgust. "Daddy what are you five?" Ren opened his mouth to retort but the man continued. "I'm Iron Legs McGraw. I'm the best kickboxer around but some people seem to think Sanji is better so I've come to challenge him."

Ren rolled his eyes. "Oh another one. Well you'll have to come back in the morning he's busy."

McGraw's face took on a red tint as he grew furious. "I wait for no man! Where is he?!"

Ren chuckled. "This'll be good. He's in the Baratie II. But I'm warning you that you need to wait."

McGraw stormed off up the steps and Ren followed. He thought about telling Franky first that repairs would need to be done but he didn't want to miss the guy getting his butt kicked.

McGraw threw open the door and started yelling for Sanji. "Come out Sanji and fight me!"

A blond head poked out of the kitchen with a murderous scowl. "What the hell do you want? I'm busy. Come back in the morning."

Ren laughed. "I told you."

McGraw started spitting and spluttering in rage. "Pansy! Get out here and face me."

Sanji stepped from the kitchen. He appeared calm but to those who knew him he was a ticking time bomb. One of the things he hated was being taken away from dinner service unless it was important. This was not.

He glided through between the tables with both hands in his pocket and stopped a few feet from McGraw. Sanji tapped the toe of one shoe on the ground and Ren stepped back and behind his Daddy. "I'm giving you one more chance to leave." Sanji said.

McGraw sneered. "If you're too chicken I'll fight your ugly stupid as a rock kid."

The diners grew tense. The air in the room grew thick and hot and a few napkins on the tables closest to Sanji began to singe. Ren could hear Luffy laughing and the slapping of sandals as he ran. He could hear his Dad yelling at Franky to hit the fire extinguishers.

Sanji erupted in fire and charged the man kicking him through the door. Sanji skywalked out following the trajectory and the kicked the man back to the harsh metal siding of the fortress. The metals it was made out of bent for no one and the man slide down in a pile gasping and wheezing. Ren and Luffy had been watching the whole thing with huge grins from the broken door way while Zoro and others made sure all the fires were out. Sanji turned to Ren. "Where is his ship?"

Ren pointed and Sanji kicked McGraw back to his ship then kicked man and ship far out to sea beyond what anyone could see. McGraw had made a fatal error insulting Sanji's precious boy.

Sanji skywalked back and smoothed down his suit and adjusted his tie. He addressed the room. "Forgive the intrusion everyone but rudeness will not be tolerated. Dinner service will resume shortly." He turned to his son and ran a hand through the soft light green hair. "Don't listen to jerks baby. You're so handsome and smart."

Ren turned away as his Dad looked at his Daddy with that look in his eye. The look he knew meant they needed alone time. Zoro stalked up to Sanji and grinned wolfishly. "That was hot. I love it when you manhandle someone like that."

Sanji started running his hand in Zoro's hair roughly and jerking at the strands. "Oh yeah maybe you can manhandle me."

Zoro threw Sanji over his shoulder and slapped him on the ass and he carried him up the stairs to the restaurant office. Ren buried his red face in his hands, he loved his parents and was so glad they still loved each other so passionately but man was he embarrassed.

Ren loved all his nakama, his famiily. They were the most important people in his life. To him his Dad was amazing and the best Dad ever. He loved his Dad with his heart and soul but if he was being honest with himself, and he usually was, his Daddy was his number one person. They had been together since his birth. Sanji was his rock and he knew his Daddy loved him more than anyone. They could communicate without words and he would share anything with his Daddy including any weakness, whereas he still struggled to do that with his Dad. Maybe it was because he had always seen Zoro as more reserved or maybe it was because Zoro only showed his weakness with Sanji Ren wasn't sure.

He loved his cuddles with his Daddy. He still did it. He didn't care how old he got. He wondered if this was how kids felt about their Moms. But he wouldn't trade a mom for his Daddy.

The fortress's lower floors had been locked up tight for an hour now and Sanji had been out on their porch in a large hammock watching the night sky when Ren lay down beside him and wrapped his arms around Sanji's midsection. Sanji ran his hand down Ren's back and kissed the top of the boy's head. Both let out a sigh of contentment.

Ren began to practice his nightly observation Haki training by closing his eyes and reaching out trying to find where everyone was. Once he established where his cousins, Aunties and Uncles were he began to pull his reach back in. He focused on his Dad who was asleep in bed then focused on his Daddy next to him.

He could feel a flutter of another presence where his Daddy was. He focused on it. After a few minutes of concentration he realized what it was and sat up with a bolt of euphoria. "Daddy you're pregnant!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading this and I hope you like it. I haven't posted in a while and I'm glad I can now, so sorry it has taken so long to update. I had to move and had a sick cat on top of that.**

 **Speaking of sick kitties I am trying to raise money for Gaea's surgery. If you can help great if not I understand. surgery-for-heather-brown**

Zoro had been happy ever since Chopper confirmed the news of a new baby. He still was a little sad about missing out on so much of his son's life and not being there when Sanji needed him most. But now he wouldn't miss a single moment. Sanji actually pushed him away sometimes and said he was hovering but he was just making sure the cook didn't do something stupid.

Chopper had said it was high risk but no less so than when Sanji was pregnant with Ren and he had crossed dangerous waters alone to return to the Baratie. At some point they would force the man on bed rest but until then Zoro would watch over him.

To Zoro's amusement Ren became Sanji's shadow, constantly at his daddy's side and rushing to get things for him. Sanji was not amused which made it even funnier for the swordsman.

The morning sickness had been rough at first and it made Zoro think back years ago to a time when Sanji was sick. Zoro couldn't imagine traveling on the seas while everything in your stomach tried to be outside. To everyone but Luffy's surprise Sanji always felt better standing on a ship. He would sometimes prepare ingredients or take the rare nap on Sunny. Often Zoro joined him for those naps in the sun and relished the time spent alone thinking of their younger days.

Sanji felt a little hoof pat his leg as he stood at the Strawhat galley sink. He had felt too nauseous earlier to enter his restaurant kitchen and to his upset had been unable to make breakfast for his nakama too. He was planning on making sandwiches for lunch and deciding what would go on them when he had felt that hoof and looked down to see Chopper.

Chopper smiled excitedly. "Time for an ultrasound! I have it all set up and Ren and Zoro are there already. I just need you."

Sanji smiled in return. He was by estimates 3 ½ months along and they would be seeing more of the baby this time. Before it was just a small dot. Honestly Sanji wasn't even sure what he was looking at. He never got to see Ren by ultrasound and for their privacy didn't watch the ladies ultrasounds. As he agreed and followed behind Chopper he hoped to see more this time then just a dot.

In the infirmary Sanji came to a stop when he saw bandages on Ren's leg. He turned to look at Zoro and saw a few scratches and an already sufficiently apologetic look. Sanji could feel a bit of his anger rise, no wonder he hadn't seen the pest in an hour they were up to no good. He tried to calm himself before he spoke, this was supposed to be a great moment as a family and he didn't want to get upset and yell. Besides if he felt vindictive he could cut Zoro off and have the man begging for forgiveness in under a week. "I'm not even sure I want to know. Are you okay little Marimo."

Ren blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Just like his Dad Sanji thought. "Yeah Daddy just a cut. We were fishing and the sea king moved a bit faster than I expected and I hit a rock and… it's ok I'm fine."

Sanji cleared his throat in agitation. "That's good I'm glad. Hey Mossy husband I have a question for you." Zoro looked on edge and ready for a fight or flight in this case since they couldn't go at it. Sanji stomped up to his idiot. "Why weren't you using fishing poles? Hell we have one that practically does it for you." He threw his hands up in frustration before he said anything more like how he felt vulnerable with this pregnancy at times and how his mind would run at night with nothing to keep it occupied except with thoughts of the worst.

Zoro could see through the anger and opened his arms. Sanji thunked his head on Zoro's chest and burrowed into his heat. Zoro hugged him for a moment until he felt the tension relax. "Come on let's see that baby."

Sanji smiled at his son and hubby and pulled them both in for a hug while pressing kisses to the side of their heads. "I hope I get a little princess this time." He laughed at their expressions and laid down on the bed with pillows behind him to prop him up.

Chopper worked quickly and before Sanji knew it the wand was pressed against his belly. Chopper moved it around a bit until he found what he was looking for. "Wow!" Chopper squealed.

"What?" Sanji asked.

Chopper pointed out on the screen what looked like three tiny still forming babies. "Congrats! You're having triplets!"

"Triplets." Sanji and Zoro said in sync. Sanji turned his surprised eyes to Zoro and frowned. The three swords and three earrings stared back at him. Sanji pointed an accusing finger. "You did this! You're obsessed with three and now we're having three kids at once!"

"Oi." Zoro barked.

"Actually." Chopper cut in. "The gender is dependent on which sperm gets to fertilize the egg. The amount of eggs released or if the egg splits depends on the number of children. Genetically Sanji you are predisposed to multiple births."

Sanji slunk back against the pillows. He would be as big as Merry when he was full term maybe even Sunny. And he peed all the time with Ren, he could barely sleep more than a few hours and he was up. His legs swelled too and bed rest oh the horror of best rest. A foot stomping against the ground and shaking the things hanging on the walls broke him of his negative thoughts. Sanji looked up into the hurt sad face of his son.

"Why aren't you happy?" Ren choked out.

The look and sound of his son broke Sanji's heart. Gods he was a terrible dad. How could he of all people ever let any of his children feel not wanted even if they had yet to be born. "Baby of course I'm happy. I'm just really surprised and I took it out on your Dad. I'm sorry Ren. I'm sorry Zoro. Just… just.. three babies at once… I don't know how we'll do it."

Zoro stepped up and put an arm around Sanji and then pulled his son in. Ren buried his face in Sanji's neck. "Cook we've brought down governments, found myths, fought and defeated Emperors, and we serve the Pirate King I think we can handle triplets."

Law had come to the King's Throne or as Law thought of it as the Place Without Privacy for a pirate meeting. Secretly he loved all the Strawhats and their kids. Openly he respected them all. What they had accomplished, granted with help, in the years since he met them was amazing. Luffy's ability to get even former enemies to follow him to hell and back was one of the things he most respected of the man.

These meetings Law knew were not Luffy's idea. Parties were Luffy's idea of a great time and as Law quickly learned plans were out the window too. These meetings were organized by the fiery redhead Nami to keep other pirates who flew the Strawhat flag in line and to get information.

Law never missed a meeting even if it meant getting roped into hurricane Luffy because the food Sanji made was the most delicious he had ever tried. And the man loved to cater to the appetites of those he was feeding. So that meant no bread ever, not even a little crumb.

But Law also came for his own fiery redhead. Him and Kidd had been on and off almost since the day they met. They had a fight six months ago and hadn't spoken. They were both stubborn and could hold a grudge a long time. Law thought now it was a stupid fight, it wasn't really one thing just a bunch of little things that came together, and now they were both too hardheaded to be the one to apologize. Though it didn't mean he didn't miss Kidd with every fiber of his being and hoped that they could find a way past this and be together again.

The meeting had been the usual. Luffy was sitting in a high backed chair fighting the urge to run around while Sanji did most of the talking. Law was pleased to see Ren standing next to Sanji taking everything in with those watchful eyes.

The surgeon had to admit the four of them cut a striking look. Luffy had on a red coat wide open with gold buttons and epaulets. He had black shorts and the straw hat that everyone now knew once belonged to the original pirate king resting on his head. Zoro no surprise to anyone who knew him also was barring his chest but his red coat was tied low on his hips with a red sash. Sanji on the other hand had his red coat buttoned completely closed. The epaulets sat straight on his shoulders and there were gold trimmings all over the front. Ren by contrast wore a black suit with a black tie and shirt.

At the conclusion of the meeting Law followed the Strawhats down the hall back to the private kitchen he was surprised to see a wheel chair in the corner. He was alight with interest when he saw Sanji unbutton his coat and start to rub his protruding stomach. He had heard the story of what happened to Sanji when he was a child and believed Ren was indeed conceived by him, now he could see what looked like a pregnant man standing in front of him.

"Sanji chair." Chopper called.

What followed was more grumbles and less words but the stubborn cook sat in the wheel chair. Law had resolved then and there that he wasn't leaving until the baby was born. He was certain there was a baby in there and highly tempted to take a look using his devil fruit powers but his musing and twitchy fingers were stopped by a glare and "Oi shitty surgeon no!"

"Sanji-ya I don't have an idea what you're talking about." Law played for innocence but knew it wouldn't fly with the blond.

"Liar! I've been poked, prodded and studied enough this morning. Yes I'm pregnant, triplets by the way and no you can't open me up. Chopper has tons of ultrasound pictures and all his test and notes you can look at. If you're still around you can help deliver them." Sanji gave him a look then that said he wanted him around when the time came.

"Thank you, I would like to learn more and I would like to be there for the delivery. I'm certain with my powers we can make the delivery much safer and smoother than with Ren." Law said in the most comforting manner he could.

The cook nodded. "Good and thanks." He turned the wheel chair and began to roll down the hall but not before calling out "Marimo I'm going to our room."

Sanji was determined. He was going to do it. He crept down the hall with his wheel chair in the pre dawn light toward the kitchen. He knew there were some early risers but he was pretty sure he could get Ren's birthday cake in the oven before anyone came in the kitchen.

He was six months along and far larger than with his son. He wasn't surprised being he had three this time instead of one but he was concerned his body wouldn't be able to hold them in the full nine months. Chopper, Kaya and Law all assured him his girls were doing great though so he felt he could do something special for his boy.

When was forced in the wheel chair he demanded everything in the kitchen be lowered to be accessible to him. Once in the kitchen Sanji worked quickly and as quietly as possible getting the ingredients together for a simple yet delicious chocolate cake. By the time he had gotten the cake pans in the oven Robin had come in for her morning coffee. She had merely given him a raised eyebrow and he felt a mild sense of guilt if only because it was Robin.

"Morning Robin-chan." Sanji tried to make his voice sound happy but she was still giving him the look.

"Morning Sanji." Robin said before softening her features into a small grin and setting at the table. "When those are done I want to help you decorate the cake."

How could Sanji ever said no to his angels. "Thanks Robin-chan."

Ren was loving his fourteenth birthday party. There was lots of food and decorations all over the Baratie II. It had been closed for just this day for him. His Boompa and Boomma even managed to make it out, he had a feeling part of it was for him but part of it was for when his sisters would be born. He was fine with that. He was happy the whole family would be together this time.

He received a pile of presents from his nakama and from many of the fleet pirates. He liked everything even the pink skull pajamas his Auntie Ona sent him. What he liked the most though was the cake his Daddy made him. It tasted great just like all his Daddy's cakes. It wasn't decorated quite to Sanji's exacting standards because once it got out that his Daddy and Robin were making the cake his cousins wanted to help. Ren loved his family the whole lot of them.

Though thinking of the cake reminded Ren of waking feeling a wave of panic come from his parent's room and rushing in to see what was going on. His Dad was yanking a shirt of over his head and tearing out of their apartment. Ren followed him and surprisingly they made it to the kitchen in one shot where Zoro relaxed upon seeing Sanji sitting in his wheel chair ordering his kitchen staff around and icing the birthday cake.

So Ren stayed close to his Daddy all during the party. He was still enjoying his time but he wanted to enjoy his time with his Daddy while he could. He was really looking forward to seeing his sisters and holding them and spoiling them but he knew his Dad and Daddy's time would be limited with three newborns. A little thought had kept popping in his head since they had found of the gender of the babies and that was there was no way they were dating until they were adults.


	3. Chapter 3

Sanji felt as big as Merry. Not mini Merry but the full sized ship they started their adventure on Merry.

He had basically outgrew the wheelchair with his huge belly and now had to content himself in a rolling bed that way he could still be around the others but be on constant bed rest. The last month he had only gotten up for the bathroom and to bathe but that was okay because he would do anything for his angels.

He had dreams when he was pregnant with Ren but mostly they were filled with fear. Fear of someone taking his son, fear of him forgetting him, fear of Ren being born deformed because he was made by two men in what was essentially a science experiment and just the simple fear of not knowing what to do.

With his daughters he knew what to do, he had already raised a newborn, on a ship surrounded by foul mouthed cooks who constantly fought and Ren was a great kid. He wasn't afraid of someone taking his girls because he had all of the Strawhats plus the entire fleet that would protect them. He knew he would be a good Daddy, a little overwhelmed sure but he had Zoro with him to help this time. And he wasn't worried what they would look like partially because he had caved and allowed Law a look so he knew they looked adorable but the other part was just no longer being afraid of that part of him that could make children.

So this time he dreamed peaceful dreams filled with bright happy giggles and three precious angels dancing in little frilly dresses surrounded by their family.

He couldn't wait to meet them.

Law and Chopper assured him the girls were fully developed and healthy enough to be born any day but they agreed to wait until his body signaled it was time. He had been feeling off since the day before and was hoping that was the sign his girls would be ready soon. He had to keep reminding himself this time when he started feeling pain not to panic it just meant it was time.

Zoro was roused by a kick to the face as he slept by his Curly. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last time but he immediately shot out of bed at the sight of a grimacing Sanji.

"It's time." Sanji said as one hand fisted a blanket and the other held onto his stretched belly.

Zoro had a fleeting moment of absolute terror and a million what ifs ran through his mind before he said "okay" he wasn't sure who that was for but it made him feel better. "I'll get Ren to stay with you and I'll wake the others."

He ran to Ren's room and shook him awake. "It's time stay with your Daddy." Then Zoro was out the door and running to Chopper's room first. He pounded on his door yelling, "it's time" then just proceeded to pound on everyone's door and yelling '"it's time" until all the Strawhats plus their families and any guest they had were in the hallway. Belatedly he realized they had an intercom system that could have woken everyone in the dead of night that it was without him running around like a loon.

He grabbed Chopper and Law's arms and started dragging them until they began to run with him towards his place.

After a lot of yelling and cursing they pushed Sanji and his rolling bed into the infirmary. "Sanji-ya you need to strip and Zoro-ya take off your shirt." Zoro looked down he didn't remember putting on a shirt before bed maybe he was more rattled than he thought. He quickly did as asked then helped Sanji out of his long sleep shirt and boxers.

They were using Law's devil fruit but that didn't stop Chopper from hooking Sanji up to an IV and monitors. The little doctor slapped gloves on his hooves and pulled over a little bed with a heating lamp for the babies.

"When we pull the babies out I'm putting one on Sanji-ya's chest and I'm putting two on you Zoro-ya so be prepared." Law explained.

Zoro's mind really went into panic mode. How was he supposed to hold two tiny squirming babies covered in gunk and not hurt them? How was he supposed to hold a baby anyway? He couldn't remember. It had been too long since his nieces and nephews were born. His hands flexed as his heart pounded then he felt a hand on his and looked into calm blue eyes. "It's okay." Sanji said. "Just get a chair, sit down and slouch a bit. Make sure you support their head and hold them firmly against you but not too tight."

Zoro nodded still a little shaken. He grabbed a chair and pulled it close doing as the cook said.

When Law activated Room and him and Chopper started working Zoro felt a modicum of peace return. He was used to seeing people cut open by others or himself but this was so much more different. Sanji had grimaced and looked as far away as possible but Zoro watched. He could see his lover's heart beating and his lungs rising and falling. There were other organs he wasn't so sure of that had to be moved a bit but the babies were soon reached in their snug little home.

The first was put into Sanji's arms, the cook immediately began to cry and he hugged and kissed his baby girl.

When Law turned to Zoro with a tiny baby panic sat in his chest again but he breathed through it as his daughter was placed on his chest. Chopper came over and helped him wrap an arm around her cuddling and cradling her against him. When his third daughter was placed in his arms Chopper helped again. Both were so small. He wondered if Ren was this small when he was born. He wondered if his nieces and nephews were this small, he couldn't remember. He wondered if he was ever this small. He wondered if anyone was ever this small in the history of all time.

Then he made himself breath again as his girls began to squirm and let out little cries. Zoro calmed himself completely and his babies calmed in response. He was surprised and happy that he could do that.

Once Sanji was put back together and Room was dispersed Law and Chopper picked up the girls and began to clean their airways and check them over. The two doctors helped Zoro bathe his girls for the first time while Sanji rested.

Ren had crept in and was watching for the doorway. Sanji motioned him over. "How are you feeling Daddy?"

"Good… but weird." Sanji replied thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Ren asked.

"With you I had to be sedated and cut open not to mention I didn't have your Dad there. My heart was hurting thinking of what I was robbing you and Marimo of by keeping you apart and I was weak from the surgery. Now I have you and Dad here and your sisters are healthy so I feel overwhelming joy. I don't have any pain and I wasn't sedated but I feel empty inside. I mean I had three kids in there for so long and now nothing. I guess I didn't think of it with you but it's just a weird feeling." Sanji explained shrugging. "Now why don't you go see your sisters."

The Roronoa girls were born April 9th before the sunrise while the seas were calm.

With the other children they had a celebration to welcome them into the world. With the triplets it was no different. Zoro and Sanji had kept the names of the girls to themselves until the party. It was only the day after their birth and the meeting room had been filled.

The girls were in a basinet near the front of the room, each wrapped snug in a blanket with Sanji hovering over them. He refused to let any one other than Zoro or Ren hold them. He was polite in turning down Nami, Kaya and Robin but less so with the men as to be expected.

Sanji was paranoid of anyone accidentally dropping something on his angels, or hitting the basinet or just in general disturbing them. He would be happy once the party was over and everyone had gone back to their ships or their rooms. He had been too stressed to even attempt to cook.

Luffy stood and the crowd quieted. He raised a mug and said with all the authority of the pirate king. "Thanks for coming. Today we have three new nakama raise your cups to them!" Cheers went out through the room.

Sanji picked up and passed a sweet little girl each to Ren and Zoro then held one himself. The girls were almost identical. Each had pale green hair more on the blond side than Zoro's darker green. Each had eyebrows with a definite curl, creamy skin and button noses. The only difference was their eyes. One had grey, one had blue and one had both. Sanji had been watching them closely since they were born as they were smaller than Ren plus he couldn't get enough of how adorable they were. He realized that with their eyes closed there was no chance of telling them apart.

Sanji cleared his throat and raised the baby with both grey eyes. "This is Roronoa Emiko."

Zoro raised the next baby with blue eyes. "This is Roronoa Natsuko."

Ren raised the last one. "This is Roronoa Yoshiko." Cheers rang out again until the older brother broke in. "And if any of you are ever mean to them let alone hurt them I'll gut ya."

Uncomfortable laughter went through the room since everyone knew how powerful Ren was.

Luffy laughed. "Yosh let's eat!"

Law walked around the party for a while but found himself in the back leaning against a wall. He was still a little astounded that a man just gave birth the day before but he was a little off balance at the moment. Since the last pirate gathering when Law decided to stay Kidd had been visiting the fortress often. They hadn't talked much but they at least repaired their friendship.

Seeing the flames of red hair in the crowd laughing happily reminded him of how much he truly missed Kidd.

Law didn't miss the way their eyes locked and Kidd sauntered over to him leaning against a wall next to him.

"So…" Kidd began "I heard the stories and saw how big Sanji got but part of me still doubted it."

"You've known the Strawhats long enough, if someone tells them they can't do something they still go out and do it." Kidd nodded. "Though I will admit if I hadn't seen it I would still doubt it too." Law said.

Kidd turned to face Law and the surgeon turned to face Kidd in return. "I've been thinking." Kidd said. "Zoro and Sanji are both stubborn and in the beginning they didn't talk feelings but now look at them. Also if a man could be pregnant and have babies we can work us out and be happy too."

Law smiled only something he showed a few. He took Kidd's hand and laced their fingers. "True you have a point."

 **Based of the baby names website I found Emiko means smiling child. Natsuko means Summer child and while they are born in Spring it still works. Yoshiko means joyful child. I thought of Tamiko it means beautiful child but then couldn't find others that would work.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Something rather cool happened Sunday. I mean we knew it would happen if you watched the news but a legitimate contender and openly gay man announced he would be running for President of the US. He even kissed his husband on stage! Pete Buttigieg is his name and he's mayor of where I'm from and seems like a smart man. The only complaints I have are against the state I live in not the city.**

 **Sorry this chapter is short but I was having writer's block because I am stuck on a part I want to write but the girls will be older. I thought of jumping time but decided against it. So have a chapter of fluffy Dad Zoro.**

Sanji was about to start tearing walls down. He worked just the lunch rush in the Baratie II, barely two hours, and now he couldn't find his one month old infant daughters. It was the first time he worked there since they were born. He started making meals for his nakama again but he could put his girls in their basinet in the Strawhat kitchen while he cooked. In the Baratie II's kitchen it was too hectic and loud.

The last time he had seen them they were with the Marimo in their room sleeping peacefully while said Mosshead meditated. Sanji had tried the comm system but no one had seen Zoro or the girls. He was highly annoyed and agitated now after looking virtually everywhere.

Sanji decided to try the more outlandish places. He checked Sunny but only found Luffy resting on the figurehead with his daughter sitting beside him stuffing her mouth with chocolate. The cook knew Nami would be mad if she found out her daughter was eating so much sugar but he had his own daughters to worry about.

From down below to up above he sky walked to the top of the tower where they had a garden, trees, grass and a playground for the kids. It was a long shot but he hadn't checked there yet.

What he saw took his breath away. Zoro sat propped up against a tree with his legs extended and blankets surrounding him. Emiko was lying on his legs with Natsuko and Yoshiko in each arm. Somehow he had maneuvered enough and was feeding each girl a bottle.

Sanji found a placed to hide in a tree and quietly watch the scene unfold. When the bottles were finished Zoro laid Yoshiko on a blanket and burp Natsuko then took turns burping the other two. He began crooning Bink's Sake of all things in his deep voice once he picked all the girls up in his arms. Sanji was amazed how far Zoro had come from being worried from just holding one to balancing all three like it was nothing.

Then Zoro moved on to other songs Sanji wasn't familiar with, he wondered if they were songs from his Marimo's childhood.

A little while later apparently it became Dad's teaching time as he laid each girl on the blanket side by side and picked up things explaining it to them.

"I know you may not understand now but understanding the world around you is important." Zoro said. He picked up a blade of grass. "This is grass." He ran it over each babies palm and under their noses. "The color is green just like Dad's hair." Zoro smiled then picked up an apple. He took a bite with a crisp snap. It was one of the slightly sweet juicy apples. "This is an apple." He then placed a small drop of juice in each tiny mouth then ran the part with the peel over each tiny palm. Zoro finished the apple in a few bites then launched it in the mulch pit. "It's very important we finish all our food or Daddy will lose his mind."

Up next was a mikan. Zoro tore the peel off and launched that in the pit as well. "This is a mikan. Really they are Auntie Nami's mikans, I'm sure she'll share with you girls since you're so adorable but it's still best to ask." Zoro tried a piece first. "Hmm seems a bit too tart for little babies maybe just a sniff for now." All three girls followed the scent.

Sanji couldn't help it. It was cuteness overload. He let out a little squeal and Zoro turned sharply to stare at him. Startled Sanji fell out of the tree but had a huge smile on his face. Zoro was blushing furiously and returned his attention back to the girls.

"You're getting to damn good at hiding." Zoro said a petulantly.

"And you're getting even more amazing as a father." Sanji said.

It was an average day at the fortress. There had been yelling and screaming and explosions and fighting but that was okay, no one had attacked it was just the Strawhats having fun.

Sanji was puttering around their apartment cleaning while Zoro lay on the floor with their almost nine month old girls climbing all over him laughing the whole time. Zoro would exaggerate when a little hand or little knee would hit a sensitive place and the girls would laugh like it was the funniest thing ever. He found they would laugh at the littlest things and it made him happy each time. He hoped they still laughed at his jokes when they got older.

He got a hand to the face after Emiko had slid to the floor landing on her bottom. He other hand slapped on his shoulder and he watched in amazement as she used him with little baby fingers digging into skin to slowly stand up. He was breathless as she let go and stood on her own for a moment before landing again. Not to be outdone Natsuko and Yoshiko did the same.

"Cook!" Zoro yelled.

Sanji rushed from their bedroom for a brief moment looking terrified only to stop at the scene of his baby girls standing on their own. He broke into a noodle dance cooing over how smart and beautiful they were. His heart kept pounding from pure joy as he saw their happy proud faces. He looked to his husband and was met with grey glassy eyes and a beautiful wide smile.

"They're amazing." Zoro said.

It had been two weeks with his Angels standing on their own. Sanji and Zoro had been working with them to try and walk by holding hands as the babies toddled a few steps. He was so proud.

The Roronoa clan was sitting in their living room with Ren sitting in a plush chair reading a book Auntie Robin had given for homework and Sanji sitting at the desk writing in his recipe book. Zoro stood going through his forms without his swords and the girls played on the floor.

The swordsman moved with grace and strength. He was controlled and fluid as he moved around always ware of his surroundings and lightly stepping as he moved around the room. He had his shirt off as usual and loose pants with a sash tied around his waist hanging down past his knees. He stopped for a moment to drop a kiss on each girl's foreheads as they stood around the coffee table then moved to step away but felt a pull on his sash.

"You gotta let go Yoshi Dad's almost done." Zoro said with evident fondess. Sanji and Ren both looked up just as Yoshiko took a step forward never letting go of the sash.

They held their breaths in anticipation. "Take a step back." Sanji whispered. Zoro did and Yoshiko took another step forward. Natsuko reached out for her sister and grabbed her hand; she then looked back at Emiko and grabbed her hand. "Oh Kami." Sanji breathed. "Take another step." Zoro stepped back again and Yoshiko started the chain taking a step then Natsuko then Emiko.

Zoro was ecstatic! He got to see his daughter's first steps. He could take his eyes off them to see his son and husband's expression but based off the happiness radiating in the room it was obvious. He began to slowly walk around the room. He'd take a step then wait until each girl caught up then do it all again.

Emiko lost her footing first and they all tumbled down. Zoro picked the girls up and kissed them all over their cute little faces. "I'm so proud of you my little girls. I love you so much."

Later that night as Zoro and Sanji lay in bed next to each other. With a smile on his face Sanji spoke in the darkness. "That was a first for me too."

Zoro thought for a moment. "What do you – oh that's right Ren took his first steps when you were looking at the mail."

"Yeah he did." Sanji rolled from his back to his side and nuzzled into Zoro. "I'm so glad we got to experience this together."

Zoro pulled his Curly into him. "Yeah me too."


End file.
